ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
大橋突入作戰
簡介 __TOC__ * 類型: Final Fantasy 零式 * 類型: 莫古利王活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 大橋・探索 * 活動時間: 11/2/18 16:00 - 11/16/18 15:59 (UTC+8) * 兌換時間: 11/2/18 16:00 - 11/23/18 15:59 (UTC+8) 獎勵 You can find King Mog or Mog Minister in the Farplane to exchange event currencies with time-limited items. Exclusive= Exclusive Items |-| Regular= Regular Items |-| Materials= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. 戰鬥資訊 初級= 朱雀軍防線 - 初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用白魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Imperial Trooper |boss = Militesi Coeurl (2) |drop = }} |-| 中級= 朱雀軍防線 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Use black magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Imperial Trooper Militesi Coeurl |boss = Heavy Gunner |drop = }} |-| 上級= 朱雀軍防線 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Deal lightning damage to an enemy |mission-3 = Defeat the nymurod's party within 5 turns |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Heavy Gunner Imperial Trooper Militesi Coeurl |boss = Nymurod |drop = }} |-| 超級= 朱雀軍防線 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Use magic 3 or more times |mission-3 = Defeat the Magitek Armor with magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Heavy Gunner Imperial Trooper Militesi Coeurl Nymurod |boss = Magitek Armor |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 朱雀軍防線 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Deal fire and lightning damage 2 times or more each to an enemy |mission-3 = Defeat the Colossus with a limit burst |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Heavy Gunner Imperial Trooper Magitek Armor Militesi Coeurl Nymurod |boss = Colossus |drop = }} |-| 魔人級= 朱雀軍防線 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技3次以上 |mission-3 = 使用幻獸終結 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Heavy Gunner Imperial Trooper Magitek Armor Militesi Coeurl Nymurod |boss = 魔導巨兵 |drop = }} Boss Info (魔人級) Tips * 參考討論 * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** Golden Bomb drops 500 currency on defeat. ** Helldiver drops 1000 currency on defeat. * You can use Escape to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. * Monsters are weak to either lightning or fire. Being primarily either Machine or Human race, Machine Killer and Man-Eater-type abilities are effective.